The Unknown Connection
by Asuka Sakura26
Summary: Based on Tekken Tag Tournament 2 where the connection between Jun and Unknown was finally revealed. Sort of a prologue. To be continued.
1. Awakening

A horrifying wolf with glowing eyes. Next it was succumbing to the light.

A sharp intake of breath. At the same time,eyes shot open and golden orbs turned into black.

The figure was lying on the ground alone,naked and covered in purple slime. She couldn't move or utter a single word. The surroundings were unfamiliar and it was eerily quiet. Dark. All that she felt was absolute confusion and panic mixed with missing memories.

Jun Kazama remembered everything up to the fight between her and Ogre. She had screamed for her son Jin to run. Then everything went black. After that,nothing.

What happened? Did she destroy the monster? How did she survive? Where is Jin? Is he okay? Did he do as she instructed? Is he still with his grandfather? How old is he?

What day? What year is it? Where is this place? Why was she here? Why was she...naked of all things? This is hell comfortable (sarcastic). Where are her clothes? What was this stuff on her? It stuck to her skin like glue.

This place...it could be anywhere. Most likely far from home. How did she get here? When did she get here?

Nothing. Still nothing comes to mind.

...And just how long was she going to lie in this mud?

What was that she saw just now? A dream? A vision? No...it can't be a vision. A nightmare perhaps. She was relieved when that light appeared. It...it was some sort of wolf spirit, wasn't it? But what does it have to do with anything?

What is this strange mark on her arm? This is no tattoo. It felt...strange. Strangely familiar.

No...it couldn't be.

Jun wanted to calm down and reassure herself that she would find answers soon. No need to pani-...but she screamed. Everything is so horribly wrong today.

She desperately needed to find her son.

-XXX-

Minutes later, her fingers began to twitch. As soon as she had the strength to move, she sat up immediately. No one was there but she covered herself with her hands on instinct. Who knows...there could be something lurking in the shadows.

She stood after a moment, one of her hands still on her chest and the other to steady herself. She surveyed the area for something she could use to cover herself. She found a huge leaf and wrapped it on herself like a makeshift towel. Well...it was better than nothing.

She shivered involuntarily. It was cold that she wrapped her arms around herself (the leaf wasn't helping at all). Still shaking,she started to walk. There was no need to stay here.

She couldn't help but be disturbed at the sight of the mark on her arm. It was...strange...no it was evil but it didn't disappear with her touch.

Bewildered, she stared at her hands. She had a particular gift and it wasn't working.

She decided to shrug it off for now. She was in desperate need of shelter,clothes and a bath right now. It will hopefully help remove the gunk that enveloped her body. She'll have to decide what to do about things later.

Jin...

She silently prayed for a quick and peaceful journey. Maybe find an empty cabin with supplies and wouldn't pass by anyone that would ask questions. She would gladly raise hell if she encountered perverts along the way. She was that tired and hungry that she totally forgot about being a pacifist.

An important rule about being a pacifist: Avoid fighting and no killing. Except if they were perverts then you could beat them to a pulp in self defense.

Fortunately,she didn't meet anyone and she found a empty cabin deep within the woods. There was no food inside. It was dirty and probably abandoned for years.

(To be continued...)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: Found this and edited it at the same day. Written after the big reveal/confirmation where Jun Kazama turns into Unknown in the final stage in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. I love Unknown in the first tag game. So mysterious. Possessed girl that looks like Jun. It 's sort of a prologue. Reviews would be loved. :D


	2. Start of the journey

A/N:It's been so long. Haha here's the new chapter. Sorry about the delay. Oh yeah! Tekken Tag 2's coming out soon! Yey!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There was a creature lurking in the darkness. It watched its prey with menacing,glowing eyes. It went closer because it knew that there was nothing left to fear. The light he greatly feared had already faded away._

Jun awoke in the middle of the night. She couldn't remember what she dreamt about but she couldn't forget the feeling. She was shaking for no reason. She blamed it on the cold weather. She decided to stay in the abandoned cabin for the night. It was already too dark and the place felt like it was in the middle of nowhere. She wondered if she was still in Japan. She thought about her confusing situation, her gaps in memory(no matter how hard she tried she can't recall how she got here and how she survived) and everyone including Kazuya and Jin. She unknowingly fell asleep because of hunger, as well as physical and mental exhaustion.

She couldn't go back to sleep. She felt cold lying on the floor, only wrapped in the least filthiest curtain she could find as a makeshift blanket. It wasn't the time to be picky as there was no other choice(she did try to make it less dirty).It was awkward and uncomfortable being in her birthday suit.

Tears fell on her face but she resolved to be strong to be able to find Jin. She watched the sunrise from the window and left the cabin to start her journey to locate civilization(she used the remaining curtains and created "clothes"). It was better than nothing.

The purple goo on her body mysteriously disappeared but the mark on her arm was still there. She covered the mark as well because it disturbed her greatly without reason. Having lost the gift, her unique ability to purify and sense evil,she couldn't tell for sure.

She found an elderly couple a few hours later, living in a cozy cottage. They were kind as to offer food,spare clothes and shelter, taking pity in her situation. She was grateful for the hospitality: the food,clothes,bath and their ability to not pry on her situation (she hoped they didn't assume wrong things) but she needed to go. She thanked the old couple and asked for directions.

She found a small town. If felt different...foreign. It was so long since she saw streets, living in seclusion where she raised Jin. But,she was relieved to see she was still in Japan. It's been so long ago when she saw her son. She would now find Jin..she just needed to go to his grandfather and...

In the newspaper there's an article about Jin. He's the current CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu, he's rivals with G Corporation...G Corporation is ran by Kazuya Mishima and Jin's declaring war all over the world.


End file.
